The live of Mischa Danni Marshall
by Rowhynne
Summary: This is a story that comes after everything happened with Bella and stuff. Mischa Danni Marshall is you're typical stereotype flirty girl, Some people may call her a slut or a whore and some may say she's the best friend someone could ask for. Riley her best friend just phased into a werewolf and him imprinting on her doesn't make his or her live easier.
1. Prologue

**Story Prologue:**  
Hello, my name is Mischa Danni Marshall. I'm 17 years old and going to La Push high in the reserve La Push, Washington. I'm what they call a flirt and maybe a little bit of a player, because well I just LOOOVEEE Boys…. And sex and making out and stuff…. Well I don't know what I'll tell you about me…. Oh! I have one older brother his name is David, he is 21 and is way overprotective of me. That's why he hates Riley, he thinks we'll end up in the same bed or something because Riley is a flirt two and you know what happens then right. Oh BTW! Riley Quinten Weller is my BFF, Like for ever and ever. We met each other when we were 3, he throw a frog at my head and laughed. Ah… the beginning of the best friendship ever! Tough I haven't seen him for like 2 weeks! He totally stood me up for dinner like 4 times, HE JUST DIDN'T FREAKING COME! I tried to call him and all, but his mother keeps saying he's too sick like he's got mono. Jerkface….. Before my mother or little sister will hate me I'll tell you about my cute little sister called Charlotte, BUT Don't call her Charlotte just say Charlie because she hates her whole name. NOOOO! PLEASE TURN OFF! Sorry…. My alarm clock just started ringing… I have to get ready for school… *sign*….


	2. Chapter 1: YOU'RE FREAKING HUGE!

**Chapter 1: YOU'RE FREAKING HUGE!**  
I jumped out of bed and turn off my alarm clock, I groan when I hear my Brother knocking on my door. 'What?!' I ask him without opening the door. 'Hurry up or I won't give you a ride to school.' He says sleepy, yeah you heard him right. I'm still not allowed to drive, my mum tells me it's dangerous or something….. PLING! That was my Iphone, let's see what it is. _Hey Babe I was watching you on my Iphone god you're freaking hot! Please see me after school Jimmy. _ I'll do it if I feel like it. _Nice that you like my vid baby but I'll see if I'm gonna meet u X Mis _so that should shut him up. Well, I think I need to explain about Jimmy. He is the sexy captain of the football team here, he isn't sexy as the hall monitors on steroids but more sexy like and easy fuck. We've been doing stuff since a few months ago and he think he owns me, well big surprise for him I don't like him. I'm way too cool for him anyway. I make myself ready for school and walk down the stairs, I grab an apple from the counter and smack my brother on the head. 'Was that really necessary?' he asks while rubbing his head. 'uhm…. Let me think' I pretend to think deeply and he rolls his eyes. 'uhm… jep pretty much.' I make sure to pop the 'p'. 'So have you heard anything from Riley?' He asks while nibbling on a sandwich. 'no… he's avoiding me I think.' I sign and put on my shoes. 'so are we going now or never?' I ask him while putting on my jacket. 'You ready? That's fast…' He walks over to his car and get's in. I get in the passenger's seat and put on my seat belt. Lesson one for getting my driver's license. My brother turns up the music and I rock out on Lady Gaga's You and I. When my brother pulls up in the parking lot and stops right next to a very familiar car, I get out and look in the rearview mirror of my bro's car. I look at the familiar truk. 'Wait isn't that Riley's car?' Asks my brother. 'No Riley's sick! If he came back to school he'll tell me right?' I say and I enter the school building. As I walk to my locker I see two hall monitors on steroids at Riley's locker. When I look a little closer I see it is Riley! What a dick! HE DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS BETTER! I stomp over to him and smack the back of his head, which by the way was stone hard. Riley didn't even flinch, but it caught his attention because he turns around with a scowl on his face. When he looks me in the eyes he seems to freeze, I look at him weirdly. After a few seconds he shakes his head and stares at me in adoration. 'Is there something on my face?' I ask while whipping my face with my hand. 'No! No! You're just…. Uhm.. hi Misch….' He says a little awkward. 'Hi… you know YOU'RE FREAKING HUGE!' I scream when I look him once over. 'Have you been using steroids? Please tell me you haven't!' I practically beg him. 'no, no Misch.'He laughs. 'Well…. Why have you stood me up?' I ask this time a little bit angry. 'I'm sorry Misch… I didn't mean to….' He stutters. 'ofcourse you didn't!' I smack him on his shoulder.


End file.
